List of Donation Organizations
Here is a comprehensive list of the charities accepting donations and help for the victims of the Japan quake-tsunami disaster. If you know of more, please add them. For ways to donate digitally, click here. Give2Asia Give2Asia: The Give2Asia Japan Earthquake & Tsunami Fund is raising funds to support immediate relief and short-term to long-term recovery projects undertaken by the affected communities. The organization said in an email that it is working with local advisors based in Tokyo to assess the current situation and to obtain more information on the needs of survivors. Donations to the fund can be made at Give2Asia. For more information, contact info@give2asia.org. Socks For Japan Socks For Japan: American author Jason Kelly, who lives in Sano, Japan, is collecting socks for earthquake victims. Kelly has very specific guidelines for sock donations, such as putting socks of one type in a single package. He is also asking donors to include a care letter. Donate at: Socks For Japan. Convoy of Hope Convoy of Hope: Convoy of Hope, a global relief organization based in Washington, D.C., is accepting online donations at Convoy of Hope. You can also text TSUNAMI to 50555 to donate $10 to the group’s disaster response efforts. According to the organization’s website, the Disaster Response team “has established connection with in-country partners in Japan who have been impacted by the damage and are identifying the needs and areas where Convoy of Hope may be of the greatest assistance.” Red Cross Red Cross: Donors can contribute to the relief efforts by calling 800-733-27677 or visiting [http://www.redcross.org/ Red Cross]. Each text message is a $10 donation to the Red Cross, which will be added to the donors’ next cellphone bill. Salvation Army Salvation Army: The Salvation Army, which has had a presence in Japan since 1895, says it is mobilizing relief efforts in response the earthquake. According to a spokeswoman, the Salvation Army in Tokyo is sending an assessment team to the city of Sendai to assess damage and will begin providing basic necessities, such as food and water, beginning as soon as March 12. You can get more information on the organization’s website, Facebook page and on Twitter. Donations are being accepted by texting JAPAN or QUAKE to 80888 to make a $10 donation to the group’s relief efforts. Or go to: Salvation Army. Save the Children Save The Children: Mobilising to provide immediate humanitarian relief in the shape of emergency health care and provision of non-food items and shelter. Call 1800 76 00 11 or visit [http://www.savethechildren.org.au/ Save the Children]. Global Giving GlobalGiving: This Washington, D.C.-based group has launched the Japan Earthquake and Tsunami Relief Fund. According to the organization’s website, it will disburse donations to groups providing relief and emergency services to victims of the earthquake and tsunami. GlobalGiving is working with International Medical Corps, Save the Children, and other organizations. Update: By 1 a.m. EDT on March 13, the group had collected more than $300,000. To donate go to: Global Giving. Mercy Corps Mercy Corps: Mercy Corp has not sent its own team to Japan but it set up a donation fund for its partner, Peace Winds Japan, and its emergency assistance on the ground. To make a donation, call 888-747-7440 or visit [http://www.mercycorps.org/donate/japan Mercy Corps]. Medical Teams International Medical Teams International: Medical Teams International is also on alert and staying closely in touch with its nine partners along the coast and in Japan. To donate to Medical Teams International, visit [http://www.medicalteams.org/ Medical Teams]. World Vision Canada World Vision Canada: World Vision is among the first organisations to begin relief work by distributing emergency supplies and sending highly-trained staff to assess and respond to the most urgent needs. To donate, visit [http://www.worldvision.ca/give-a-gift/Pages/Pacific-Tsunami.aspx World Vision Canada] Medecins Sans Frontiers Medecins Sans Frontiers: Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF) is an international humanitarian aid organisation that provides emergency medical assistance to populations in danger in more than 60 countries. MSF workers are already on ground in Japan, assessing the situation. For more visit [http://www.msf.org/msf/donations/donations_home.cfm Medecins Sans Frontiers] DFAT DFAT: '''Assistance helpline: +61 2 6261 3305. DFAT hotline for Australians concerned about family and friends: 1300 555 135. Visit [http://www.dfat.gov.au/ '''DFAT] Category:Donation list Category:Donations Category:List Category:Something with many headings Category:Donation Organisation Category:Organisations Category:Meh Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:Earthquakes Category:Other Category:Favourite Category:Geography Category:Japan